Converstation Between Two Men
by escawing
Summary: This is about Van and Heero and their minds brought to the same place. They talk and realize what they have to do. Updated 1-shot chap!


Disclaimer: I do not own GW nor Escaflowne  
  
A.N. I hope this makes sense! You may have noticed (some of you) I replaced this chapter and made it one! :) Enjoy!  
  
Van was in his castle wishing to see Hitomi, while he was concentrating his harderst, annoying MERLE, yelled into his ear and messed Van's calling. Instead, his mind was transports into another blank place somewhere where he met another guy hidden by the shadows so he couldn't see his face but he looked like around his age.  
  
"Who are you?" Van yelled out with his sword out.  
  
"Hnn..." Heero, a little dazed tried to figure out where he was.  
  
'Let's see, Dr. J wanted me to try out this new machine and he was yelling something about some lil minor problem and I blanked out and now I'm here. My mind was probably moved somewhere in the new system. Pretty intricate.'  
  
"Show yourself!" Van was getting impatient.  
  
"If you are a coward who won't show his face then I'll have to kill you or lock you up somewhere!"  
  
Heero, who is DEFINENTLY not a coward went out of the shadows with his gun ready in case he needed it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Van asked thinking he was in command between the two.  
  
"I should ask you." Heero looked at Van over and saw that he was a bit like him and knew that they were probably even in strength. But he also decided that if it were to come to death, he would be able to outsmart him. Yet, he was prepared for whatever that may happen. Playing it a little safe, he answered his question. What he think was the answer anyway.  
  
"I was doing an experiment with a new mobile suit and there was a minor glitch that temporarily brought my mind here."  
  
"I see." Van replied trying to seem as if he new what he was talking about. Heero, noticed that he was probably from somewhere else that he didn't really understand what he was talking about.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Heero.  
  
"I was trying to concentrate on bringing Hitomi to my castle by my companion Merle yelled in my ear and I messed up and brought my mind in this place."  
  
Van checked if he still had his (well Hitomi's) pendant. It was still around his neck.  
  
"I guess we're stuck here for awhile until our mind finds our way to our bodies. So how's you're life?"  
  
Heero, who is usually quiet didn't mind talking to someone that was probably some imaginary person in his mind. In a way, he liked having a "friend" and he wanted to take the time to get to know "him" at least while he waited in this strange place.  
  
Van, feeling the same way, relaxed and put his sword away.  
  
"Well, I met my soulmate and my love. She went to my world Gaea and helped my fight my war. When it was over I had to send her back to the Mystic Moon. The Earth as she calls it. I miss her very much and would like to see her back here with me sometime."  
  
"I understand. I am a little the same as yours. I'm a soldier that has been trained to fight and kill all enemies who try to destroy peace on Earth and the Colonies. I met a girl, Relena Peacecraft in one of my missions and now we are in a strange relationship that I doubt both of us understands but don't expect more since of our positions."  
  
"What do you mean your positions?" Van asked interested in what Earth was like.  
  
Heero wondered if the two of them were in the same time and space which he doubts since Van looked like from the medieval times.  
  
'Strange place I'm in.' He sighs in his mind  
  
"Well?" Van asked bring Heero back to "reality"  
  
"On Earth we have countries with rulers and soldiers who protect them and fight for peace. Relena the symbol of peace is an influential leader. She does not rule any land but she travels all over Earth and the Colonies to preserve the peace we have achieved. Colonies are like other planets in space made of metal and machines. We live in an era of technology and science. I am a trained assassin and soldier." Heero explained  
  
"It seems although we have many differences there are also some similarities..." Van put in.  
  
'I don't think he would know Hitomi... His world sounds like machines control them. When I saw Hitomi's world, theirs weren't so advanced.' Van sighs in his mind as well.  
  
"It seems we've lived in a world filled with war, pain, sorrow and death." Van says recalling his past life filled with sadness.  
  
"Yes but with death comes life and mistakes comes learning from them." Heero puts in.  
  
"Do you think it's possible to live without war?"  
  
"I think war will eventually come but we will try hard to make peace last as long as it can. People have to experience things to understand them. Even with risks of people's lives, sometimes we can't stop it all, we can only try to. In the future we can't fortell it." Heero answers with what he though.  
  
The last sentence hit Van in his mind.  
  
'So that's why Hitomi stopped believing in pre-destiny. All the time she "saw" something we'd do something to change it. So what she saw didn't come true. I guess... You never do know.'  
  
"Talking to you even for a short time taught something very important. And I must give something back to you. I just feel like I should tell you this. Don't run away from love. She may be waiting now but it will not be forever." Van smiles. "I think there are people waiting for us."  
  
Heero thought for a moment what he said.  
  
'Does he mean...?'  
  
"Hey, I can see right through you. Hehe, don't worry. Yes, go back to her, you mean a lot to her than you realize. As much as she needs you."  
  
With this, Heero gave a true smile which he hadn't done for so long.  
  
"Thank you." He says gratefully  
  
"And I thank you as well."  
  
They walked towards each other and shakes hands with their left hands on each other's shoulder like brothers. Suddenly light surrounds them and makes them let go of each other. The two still smiling stays quiet enjoying the calmness they felt. Suddenly they were back in their bodies.  
  
~Van~  
  
Van opened his eyes. He was back on the barn, on the roof. Merle was gone but he could hear and see her near the castle in palace getting Milerna.  
  
'Was the real? I remember everything. I have a feeling I needed to go there and meet that guy. What was his name again? Oh ya, Heero.'  
  
Without thinking he took out the pendant and wished his harderst.  
  
'I wish I could be with Hitomi! Please come back to me! I love you!'  
  
Light surrounded him filled with love. He sees a figure running toward him.  
  
"Van!" He heard a girl crying out.  
  
"Hitomi!" He runs towards her and is wrapped in an embrace.  
  
"I'll never let you go. I promise from the bottom of my heart. I love you Hitomi" He whispers.  
  
"I love you too. I'm glad we had one last chance to be together. Let's go home." Hitomi said gently.  
  
They walked together hand in hand towards the light. Towards a place where the two of them could be together, a place in where being from two different worlds did not matter. A place they could truly belong.  
  
~Heero~  
  
He was back in the modified Wing Zero.  
  
"Heero! Are you alright?" asked Dr. J  
  
"Yeah" He answers. He looks down at his watch.  
  
'Looks like I was out of it for a long time. I have one last mission to fulfill.'  
  
"I got to go, the device is good."  
  
He flew Wing Zero out of the lab before the doctors could say anything.  
  
"I'm coming back Relena!" He calls out while Zero zooms towards the mansion.  
  
Relena turned around in her room. She ran to her balcony.  
  
'Heero, he's here... But why?' She wonders.  
  
She sees a mobile suit and isn't afraid. The door opens and Heero walks out. He jumps over the railing and walks toward Relena.  
  
"Heero..." She calls out. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm back and I'm staying for good. I'm sorry Relena for running away from you. I wanted to say that..." He tried to get the words out.  
  
"It's alright Heero, say it when you don't feel like you have to, only that your sure of the feeling and sure of yourself. Ever since the first time I met you I knew you would come back someday. I never gived up on you." Tears come out and Heero walks forward to cover the distance between them. He hugs her in a firm and protective embrace.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you as much as I have."  
  
"You never-"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"I forgive-"  
  
"I just want you to know that..."  
  
"You don't need-"  
  
"I want to tell you. No, I 'need' to tell you."  
  
At this Relena kept silent.  
  
"I love you Relena. Together we will bring out the best and worst of each other and I am prepared for that. You won't need to wait for me any longer."  
  
He leans forward and kisses her forehead.  
  
"I'm here now. To stay."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
A.N. heehe, I'm done!! Ayia! I luv it! I may do some other changes in the future. Hope you guys liked it! Do you think I should do something like this but with Relena and Hitomi??? Sorry if you guys aren't into these couple but I am and that's why I did a fanfic based on them! 


End file.
